castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Not Forgotton
Plot It's now Christmas, but it's not the same for the Goodies, but a lifetime for Baboon. Possible Script (Usual Opening Script) (The camera shows the night sky and snowing along showing a lit christmas tree in the old town) Daffy: I cant beileve it's christmas already...only six weeks ago it was all perfect until the explosion Henry: Christmas isn't gonna be the same without our families and friends, is it? Daffy: (puts his hand on Henry's shoulder) Lets keep hoping everything will turn out okay! (At villian HQ, Baboon is in a very good mood) T100: What are you so cheery about? Baboon; You see my little squirmy slimy friend, It's christmas. While everyone out there has christmas ruiend, mine will be the best iv'e ever had....and As it's the time of giving and recieving, all you measley mongrols will kidnap every one of the goodies and deliver them to me! and soon they will all be mine (evil laugh) (Back at the goodies) Daphne: (upset) This is the worst christmas ever! Bubbles: Oh don't worry Daphne! It will all get back to normal soon Fiona: Yeah, at least you still got us...we all need to stick together on this one! (Meanwhile at Tina's graveside, Daffy leaves flowers and a small teddy) Daffy: (talking to the grave) Merry Christmas Tina. Christmas will never be the same without you.. (Daffy hears a little girl crying) Daffy: Are you ok? Where's your mother and father? Little Girl: (Crying) I've lost them..i can't find them anywhere Daffy: Awww...We better look for them then..come on (Yosemite Sam and Waternoose appear with a brown empty potato bag and they stand in front of Daffy and the girl) Yosemite Sam: Got you now! Varmint! Waternoose: Scram kid! Daffy: (to the little girl) Run! (girl runs) (the villians manage to capture Daffy, but as the girl hides, she smirks before she returns to her origanal form- T1000) T100: Take him back to HQ, I'll get the others (At villian HQ) Baboon: Ah, iv'e seen you brought me a goodie? so who is it? (Waternoose throws the bag containing Daffy over to Baboon) Daffy: (shouts whilst being thrown) YEAARRGGH! Baboon: Ah! the duck!, (gets his list and ticks off Daffy's name) up next!...that Skunk!. Me and Morgana will get him... (At Goodie HQ) Fiona: Where did Daffy go again? Daphne: I think he went to Tina's grave, but that was over an hour ago! Fiona: Maybe we better go and find him Daphne: (passes Fiona her coat) Here's your coat Skunk: Where are you two going at this hour? Daphne: To find Daffy, wanna come? Skunk: Sure!, beats eating christmas pudding! (Baboon breaks down the door) Fiona: (gasps) Stop breaking down our door! door's aren't cheap you know! Baboon: (shouts) Shut up! Ogre, Skunk you're coming with us Skunk; Im not going anywhere with you! Baboon: Oh yes you are! (grabs Skunk's wrist) Skunk: Get off! Baboon: No! if you wanna see Daffy again Fiona: What have you done to Daffy? Baboon: I'm holding him hostage, same you will all be (Violet uses her force sheild to blow Morgana and Baboon away) Violet: (sees the two villians) Look out! (uses force sheild) Skunk: Woah Vi, you could had hit me! Violet: Nope! only aiming the losers, why was they here? Daphne: They've kidnapped Daffy, we gotta SAVE him Violet: How many times has that duck been captured? Scooby: Not as many times as Daphne! Daphne: Scooby! Scooby: He he! Sorry Violet: Well we better go then! (The Goodies ran from the door) (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) (Daffy in Hostage) Daffy: I hope that Skunk will not get harmed? Yosemite Sam: Well your here with us now Varment. Daffy: Well, they'll sure save me alright. Yosemite Sam: Yep like that will happen, So if Skunk get's caught then well kill both of yaw & problably the rest of the Goodies. Daffy: Never! (Baboon & Morgana came back) Yosemite Sam: Why didn't yaw capture Skunk? Baboon: Violet uses here Force Shield! Waternoose: What shell we do? Morgana: Just wait until the goodies come. Baboon: But first well kill Daffy! The Villain's: Right. (All Villain's Laugh) Daffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Goodies appear) Violet: Not so fast! Daffy: (Happy) Goodies! (The Villain's Look Behind) The Villains: What! Daphne: Let Daffy Go! Baboon: Not only if you hand me Skunk First! Fiona: Well if we do Huh? Skunk. Skunk: Huh? Fiona: Run & Free Daffy. Skunk: OK. (Then runs over the Villain's like a Bowling Ball) (Skunk uses his Knife to cut Daffy hooks apart) Baboon: What that little Pest! Daffy: Thanks Skunk. Skunk: No Problem. Baboon: I'm gonna get you for this Skunk! (Baboon runs to Skunk) Daffy: No your not! (Daffy stand's in front of Baboon & Uppercuts Him) (Baboon fall's down to the ground) Skunk: Thank's Daffy. Daffy: No Problem. Morgana: I'm going to kill you Daffy! & Your little friend to! (Morgana grab's Daffy & Daphne) Daffy & Daphne: Help help help! Lyndsey: Daffy! Scooby: Daphne! (While Charming & Mojo Jojo Grab's Fiona & Bubble's) Fiona: No! Scooby! Skunk! Violet! Goodies! Charming: Goodies! Well your mine again Now! Bubbles: Ooh No! Mojo Jojo: You'll joining us! What is Skunk gonna Do Next? Skunk: This is what! (Skunk Spray's Funk Smell's at all The Villain's & all are paralyzed except for Morgana) Fiona/Bubble's: Thank's Skunk. Skunk: Your Welcome. Morgana: But you forgot me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Violet uses her force shield again to blow Morgana away) (She See's Morgana) Violet Look Out Daffy & Daphne! (Use's her Force Shield) (Getting Blasted) Morgana: YAAAHHHH! (Bump's into the wall then land's) (while Paralized Morgana: Brat's! Daffy: Whoa I thought I was going to die! Daphne: That Beat's Me. (Daffy Hugging Violet) Daffy: Thank's for saving me. (Then Daphne Hugs Violet) Daphne: Thank's. Violet: No problem Daphne, I'm glad we all rescue you Daffy. Daffy: Thank's. Fiona: Great to have you back Daffy. Let's Celebrate Christmas Everybody! Daffy: Let's Go home. The Goodies: (Happy) Yay! (The Goodies run away) Baboon: The worst Christmas Ever! Don't worry after Christmas Daffy & Skunk will pay! Yosemite Sam: Yep! (All The Villain's Laugh) (At Goodie HQ All The Goodies sing a Christmas song while Daffy Dressing Up as Santa Clause passing out gift's to All The Goodies) Daffy: I brought Gift's Everybody Merry Christmas! Goodies: (Happy) Daffy!!!!! Pebble's: Ooh Santa Clause! Santa Clause! Daffy: Ooh Ooh Ooh Merry Christmas Everybody! The Goodies: Merry Christmas Daffy! Jessie: YeeHa! Woody: (Laugh's with Jessie) Cool. Skunk: Let's sing everybody! Henry: Yeah let's go! The Goodies: (Singing) We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your kin We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding And a cup of good cheer We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring it right here So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding And bring it right here We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your kin We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding Now bring us some figgy pudding And a cup of good cheer We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some So bring it right here So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding So bring us some figgy pudding And bring it right here Good tidings we bring To you and your king We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your king We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your king We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year Good tidings we bring To you and your king We wish you a Merry Christmas AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR (Then it show's The camera shows the night sky and snowing along showing a lit christmas tree in the old town again) (End Episode)